Big Brother 18
Big Brother 18 '''is the eighteenth season of ''Mateo's Big Brother Series.'' This will be the final season before going onto a hiatus for a while. The theme of the season will focus on "Power". Crazy twists and competitions will be designed to tempt the players to win power throughout the course of the season. Twists * '''Returning Players: Eight houseguests from past seasons will be returning for another shot at the game. * Returning Players vs. New Players: There will be eight new houseguests competing against eight houseguests from the past seasons. * Power Competition: A special competition was released into the game for eight weeks. The competition allowed for players to win a game-changing power throughout the game. ** Power Surge: '''For the first five weeks of the game, houseguests have the option to opt in to compete in a special competition where the winner of the competition will win a game changing power for the week while the last place finisher will be automatically nominated as a third nominee. *** ''Week 1: ''The winner of the competition would receive ''"Power Outage"'' which gives them the power to close down the eviction allowing for no one to go home. They have this power for the first five evictions. Troy was the winner of the power and used it during the first eviction. *** ''Week 2: ''The winner of this week's competition would become a ''"Power Couple"'' with one of the other players. They cannot choose the Head of Household, the two nominees or the loser of the competition. The player chosen will join the winner for safety for the week, however, they will compete in competitions and vote as one player for the week. Cameron was the winner of this power and shared his power with Peter. *** ''Week 3: ''The prize for this week is ''"Power Play"'' which allows the player to play in two vetoes of their choice. They power can also be used on another player, and may be used twice in a single week for them self and for another player. This expires at the final 8. Johnny won the power for this week and used it Week 8 for himself and Troy. *** ''Week 4: ''The prize for winning this week is called ''"Power Struggle"'' which allows for the player to overthrow the Head of Household OR the veto winner at any of the ceremonies. This power will go out of play once eight players remain in the game. Peter had won the power for this week and used it Week 8. *** ''Week 5: ''For the final week of the competition, the winner would receive ''"Power Cut"'' which allows the player to cut one game-play for any chosen player. The player can either prevent a player from playing in the Head of Household competition, playing in the Veto Competition or voting at eviction. Peter won the power for this week and used it in Week 10 on Lauren. ** '''Power Player: '''For weeks 6, 7 & 8, the Power Competition would no longer for an optional competition. All houseguests competed to win the power to anonymously nominate a third houseguest for eviction. The last player would no longer be punished by being a third nominee. If the Power of Veto winner took the "Power Player Nominee" off of the block, the Power Player would secretly name a replacement nominee. Troy found the power shift and used it Week 8. * '''Power Shift: '''Following the fifth eviction, a game-changing power was hidden from the houseguests for three weeks. The player who is able to find this power would have the chance to save one of the two or three final nominees on eviction night which allowed the founder to name the new replacement nominee on the spot. * '''Jury Re-Entry Competition: Following the eviction of the fifth juror, the five jurors and the remaining HouseGuests competed in an endurance Head of Household competition. The last juror standing won the right to return to the house, and the last HouseGuest standing (jurors included) became the next Head of Household. HouseGuests Voting History Power Surge History Trivia